Demigod Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Demigods, either through Power Inheritance as one of one's parents is a god, or by unlocking a dormant power in a species. Lesser version of Transcendent Physiology, possible result of Evolution/Ascension, and a power that accompanies Higher Consciousness. Also Called *Demigod Mimicry Capabilities The user can gain the powers and traits of Demigods, mythological beings with partial, or lesser divine status. There are three forms of this power, with the user being able to assume only one: *Type I: Minor deities that are the weakest in the hierarchy of divine beings, also called "Physical Gods" due to the fact that they are usually limited to physical form. (This type of demigods are similar to powerful Meta-Humans.) *Type II: Mortal-God hybrids: people who gained this power through the union of a divine being and a mortal; their power will depend on their divine parent and what area they control. *Type III: Mortals who somehow became gods, or beings with power that approaches that of the gods even though they are not gods themselves. Applications *'Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality.' *'Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition, with Durability, Endurance, Regeneration, Speed and Strength being most prominent.' *'Enhanced Senses' *'Invulnerability' Variations *'Type I:' Powers of the minor deity depend upon both the pantheon to which they belongs and the deity they serve (if any): if they serve others, their power tends to be a lesser variant of that of their master, or a very specific one. If they do not serve others their powers tend to be in a sphere that is unimportant for the pantheon as a whole. *'Type II:' Users with divine parentage tend to have similar powers as their parents, but in lesser scale: see Mythical Mimicry Variations for examples, but remember that divine inheritance is a fickle thing: Zeus was father to both Dionysus (who gained powers concerning wine and insanity), and Heracles (who was simply extremely strong). *'Type III:' Those who become demigods by their own effort may gain just about any abilities, given that they usually were powerful individuals even before their ascension; some possibilities including: **'Etheral Body:' Gain a body that is completely composed of pure Aether. ***'Energy Perception:' Possess a perception of the energies that flow through Creation. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Will develop an incredible sixth sense. ***'Higher Consciousness:' Achieve a consciousness beyond the level of mortal man. ***'Immortality:' Become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. ***'Flight:' Will gain the ability to defy gravity and fly at supersonic speeds. ***'Shapeshifting:' Gain complete control over your own body in vast/numerous ways. ***'Supernatural Condition:' Have the highest physical/mental condition that only a half-god can possess. **'Ethereal Manipulation:' Can control the main element of all existence. ***'Divine Magic:' Use the art of magic to invoke the power of "divine beings". ****'Conjuration:' Shapes the users thoughts to create nearly any desired thing. This can be accomplished in two ways. One way is by merely thinking of the desired object with the universe making it automatically. The second way is by thinking of the desired object and being given the "blueprints" for it through psychic means. ****'Element Manipulation:' Reshape molecules to conjure different elements and use it for almost any purpose. ****'Healing:' Restore injured individuals physically, mentally and spiritually. ****'Telekinesis:' Will be able to move objects at a sub-atomic level with the mind alone. ****'Energy Manipulation:' Conjure forms of energy and use them for various effects. ****'Power Manipulation:' Summon the source energies that allow all superpowers. ****'Space-Time Manipulation:' Can connect to the Chronal and Spatial forces and travel anywhere at anytime in history. ****''Dimensional Manipulation:' '''Control dimensional energies with high experience. Associations *Nephilim Physiology Limitations *May or may not be immortal. Known Users Gallery Enerjaks.jpg|The various incarnation of Enerjak (Sonic Arhcie comics) TD2.jpg|Being the biological daughter of the Elven goddess of light, Tinisha Dolaira is a Val'Dren (Demigod) who possesses advanced divine powers.|link=http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/Tinisha_Dolaira Wonder Woman Zeus Powers.jpg|In the new DC Comics relaunch, Wonder Woman is a natural born daughter of Hippolyta and Zeus, who inherited some of her father's powers. Her god-like powers are suppressed by wearing her bracers. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Mimicry Category:Article stubs Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Mimicry Category:Article stubs Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Divine Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Physiology Category:Energy Powers Category:Enhancements